1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retaining clips and, more specifically, retaining clips for securing medical devices, such as, medical lines, catheters, guidewires, electrical lines, tubing, cables, and other elongated members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Guidewires and catheters are used in a variety of different medical procedures, for example during angiographic, endovascular, or surgical procedures. Guidewires are typically used to position catheters in a body lumen, for example arteries, veins or natural orifices within a mammal. The leading end portion of the guidewire is typically introduced into the body through an incision or natural orifice and then advanced to the treatment area. A catheter can be threaded over the guidewire, and advanced over the guidewire to the treatment area. A single guidewire can be used to deliver multiple catheters to the treatment area within the body lumen. This is normally accomplished by withdrawing and removing the first catheter from the wire while leaving the leading edge of the wire in place within the body lumen, and then threading a second catheter over the wire and advancing down to the treatment site. Multiple guidewires and catheters can be inserted into the body lumen at the same time.
When the guidewire or a guidewire and catheter combination is placed within the body lumen, a loose trailing end portion extends out of the patient from the entry point. This trailing end portion can be difficult to manage and requires special attention from the medical staff to ensure it does not become contaminated, tangled or confused with other wires in the procedural area. Much of this difficulty comes from the length of the guidewires and catheters that can range from about 1 foot to about 10 feet or more. Furthermore, these devices can be very small in diameter, making them very difficult to see and pick up, and are commonly made of stiff, springy materials that resist being looped or coiled into a shorter configuration. When bent, there is always the possibility one end will become free and the device will spring uncontrollably and touch a non-sterile surface. Once the device contacts a non-sterile surface, it is contaminated and must be replaced.
When the catheters and guidewires are removed from the body they are typically placed on a small sterile table in case they are needed later in the procedure. Since the table is much shorter than the devices, the catheters and wires are either placed back into the package they were delivered in, or manually coiled up with the ends wrapped around the coil to keep the coil from springing open. Alternatively, sterile gauze or tape may be wrapped around the coil, or a sterile towel may be placed on top of the coiled device. Placing the device back into the package can be difficult, time consuming and often damages the wire or catheter. Manually coiling and wrapping the device around the coil can damage the catheter or wire, and may produce a configuration that must be untangled when it is needed again for the procedure. Further, there is always the possibility of the coil unraveling and springing from the sterile area. Using sterile gauze, tape, or towels to hold the coil has a high potential of lint or other contaminations being deposited into the device and has limited effectiveness.
Therefore, a device and method for retaining a medical line in a shorter lateral length and/or to a supportive surface is needed.